


Lots of things to Like

by lonelywriterboy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affection, Body Image, Brains, Chocolate, Clever, Drabble, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gay, Gryffindor, Happy, Hogwarts, Hospital Wing, Kissing, LGBTQ Character, Like, Love, M/M, Marauders, Marauders era, Oneshot, Pranking, Quidditch, Quidditch Injury, Sweet, Unspecified Setting, prank, the Three Broomsticks, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelywriterboy/pseuds/lonelywriterboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are lots of things that Sirius Black likes about Remus Lupin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lots of things to Like

There were many things that Sirius Black liked about Remus Lupin. The first thing he'd ever noticed about Remus, in fact, during their first night of first year when the newly-sorted boys were shyly changing into pyjamas (except for Sirius himself, of course, who had stripped happily in front of them and put on a clean pair of boxers, reasonably pointing out that unless one of them died they'd be sharing a dorm for seven years, so they should probably get comfortable), was that he was quite muscular. Not in a body builder sense, or anything like that, but his legs and arms had definition to them, despite his slightly pudgy tummy. When he flexed his arms involuntarily as he put on his pyjamas, Sirius couldn't help but look at the slight bulge of muscle beneath the layer of fat. Not that Remus was fat – not really. Just a little bit pudgy around the edges.

Probably because of the chocolate which he always carried with him, in fact. That was another thing that Sirius loved. He'd been grumbling on his third day that he fancied some chocolate when Remus had casually opened his bag and tossed a bar of muggle chocolate at him.

“Thanks.” Sirius had grinned, snapping off a couple of squares and tossing them back to Remus before devouring the rest of the bar. Remus had flushed with pleasure at how happy Sirius looked, and Sirius had noted that it was the first time he'd seen Remus issue a real smile in the three days he had known him.

“D'you want to come with me and James tonight? We're thinking of doing a little bit of exploring...”

It had taken twenty minutes to convince him, but after that first time, it always took much less. Even after they'd been caught and issued detention once or twice, Remus was still game.

* * *

 

Of course, Remus was often the brains of the operation. Sirius  _adored_ that. His and James's combined raw talent for pranks and mischief went a good distance to terrorising the entirety of Hogwarts, but Remus's intelligence and magical skill improved it greatly. They'd found this out a few months into their first year – James and Sirius had been quietly plotting together, when Remus and Peter had approached them.

“What're you up to?” Peter had asked, plopping down next to James and smiling. They were all mates, but he definitely preferred James to Sirius. 

“Trying to think of a way to get Snivelly back for getting us detention in potions.” Sirius replied, wrinkling his nose at the mention of the greasy black haired boy.

“Honestly, cursing the cauldron would be one thing if he was retaliating, but he was just doing it out of spite!” James added. “Either of you got any ideas?”

“Well...” Remus had hesitated as he spoke, twisting a couple of fingers together.

“What?”

As Remus explained his idea, grins spread on the three faces which were concentrated on him. Just three hours later, half the Slytherin's were covered in toilet water and a few, Snape amongst them, couldn't stop whistling, no matter what counter-spells Professor Slughorn tried to use. Remus actually looked quite downhearted when he saw how upset the Slytherins were, but Sirius punched him in the arm affectionately and whispered,

“Amazing, mate!”

* * *

 

If Sirius was forced to pick one thing that he liked most about his Moony, however, it'd definitely be how loving he was. In their third year, he'd been doing tricks on his broom during a Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw match, and he'd fallen clean off, landing with a sickening crunch on the floor and instantly blacking out. When he'd awoken in one of the soft, clean beds in the Hospital Wing, Remus had been clutching his hand and dabbing gently at his forehead with a cool, damp cloth.

“Sirius! You're awake!”

Instantly, Remus had yanked his hand away, and Sirius had taken a moment to flex his sweaty, stiff hand, while James sarcastically added,

“Really, mate? I hadn't noticed.”

It seemed that the rest of the Quidditch team were positively pissed at him for losing the match for them, and only Remus and James had turned up to sit with him – Peter was in detention for some missing homework, which couldn't be helped.

There were also other types of love.

It had been almost exactly a year since his accident when Remus yanked him aside in the almost-empty common room one evening, his cheeks hopelessly pink and his clear, whisky-brown eyes studying the carpet.

“Sirius...”

“Yeah?” Sirius had raked a hand through his hair as he spoke, his thoughts concentrated on Remus. Moony was probably the most worth listening to out of his three best mates, to be honest. James was a bit of an idiot at times, and Peter could blather on about anything and everything. Remus was consistently clever, and a little bit dry.

“You know the next Hogsmeade trip?”

Sirius nodded, his eyebrows knitting in confusion.

“Would you maybe like to come with me somewhere?” Remus asked, stuttering his words out anxiously. 

“I'm already going with you, dolt, and James and Pete.”

Remus looked absolutely agonised, twisting his robes between his fingers. “I mean...together together. On an, um, date?”

“I- really?”

“I'm sorry, it's stupid, I know you're not-”

Remus was stopped by a pair of lips gently touching his own, silencing him. He widened his eyes and saw Sirius wink at him.

“I'd love to, mate.”

The thing that Sirius loved the most was how Remus kissed. As they'd sat in The Three Broomsticks, drinking butterbeer and hesitantly holding hands, Sirius had leant in and kissed Remus properly, slipping his spare hand around the fifteen year old's waist. As they got older, the kissing became softer and sweeter than during their inexperienced, passionate, hungry years.

There were lots of things Sirius liked about Remus. There were more, however, that he  _loved_ about him.

 


End file.
